


Sparkling Day

by second-wings (eigwayne)



Series: The Collected Idiocy of Sunglasses-in-Space-Zala [2]
Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigwayne/pseuds/second-wings
Summary: GSD fluff flashfic. AU where everyone lives and there is peace and joy and trips to the ocean.Shinn shares a happy moment at the beach with Stella.





	Sparkling Day

**Author's Note:**

> A quick flashfic written for meyrin-hawke from a prompt challenge on sunglasses-in-space-zala. One of those "send me a word and a pairing and I'll write a drabble" reblog memes. The prompt was "Muir: Sea-->Shinn & Stellar".  
> Originally posted Sunday, August 25, 2013: http://sunglasses-in-space-zala.tumblr.com/post/59295726949/muir-sea-shinn-stellar

It was kind of unbelievable; Shinn had memories of fighting these three, of hearing their enraged voices over the universal channel during combat. But here he was, at the beach, like they were all some sort of normal teenagers instead of war orphans and living weapons.

“Shinn!” Stellar said with a huge grin. “Ocean!” She was too excited to talk. Shinn couldn’t help thinking how cute she looked in her one-piece suit with little ruffles. She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the water.

Shinn laughed for the first time in what felt like months. “I’m coming, I’m coming!” he said, and let himself be pulled.

Stellar splashed around, and Shinn tried to teach her to swim. She got water in her mouth, though. “Shinn! It’s yucky!” she complained, sticking out her tongue.

“That’s ‘cause dolphins pee in it!” Auel yelled from the beach, where he was slaughtering Sting in volleyball. Stellar frowned.

“Dolphins are neat but… that’s really yucky,” she said, pouting. “Stellar doesn’t want to swallow dolphin pee on accident.”

Shinn blinked at her and bit back a laugh. “Okay, okay. Let’s get out of the water for a bit.” He scooped her up in his arms, making her squeal with delight and cling to his neck. Auel paused to scowl at him for getting too friendly, and narrowly missed a collision to the face from Sting’s serve.

Shinn put her down gently on her feet and grabbed a towel. “Shinn,” Stellar said as he was toweling her hair for her a moment later. She smiled brightly, looking past him to the waves. Then she caught his eye and smiled even brighter.

"The ocean is still really pretty!” she said. “Even if dolphins do pee in it.”


End file.
